


Bucket List

by luvtoluvya



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtoluvya/pseuds/luvtoluvya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid helps John complete his bucket list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucket List

The air is very brisk. I’m sitting in the park in the evening with a fleece jacket over my cream colored sweater dress. Not a sound around except for my biker boots tapping the ground beneath me. And then I feel something like a cool breeze and instantly know it’s him behind me.  
“Hey,” he whispers in my ear. The stubble on his chin lightly brushes against me.  
Astrid: “Hey yourself,” I reply with a big cheesy grin on my face.  
John: I can feel her dark curls gently caress my cheek. Her hair smells like cocoa butter and the scent is enticing.  
“Astrid, you don’t know how glad I am to see you,” I tell her.  
Astrid: “Well on Skype it seemed kind of urgent,” I reply. “So what is it, John? What’s wrong?”  
John: I put a smile on my face and say to her, “Why don’t I take you to that juice bar a couple of blocks away from here?”  
Astrid:  
When John smiles at me like that I can’t resist. “Sounds good to me.”  
John:   
I take her hand in mine and help her stand. We start walking out of the park and the air feels so invigorating. It feels good to act normal for just a moment and not worry about anything but the beautiful woman next to me.  
Astrid:  
As we walk to the juice bar I can tell John has something on his mind that he’s not quite ready to share yet.   
John:  
We walk into the juice bar and there’s only a few people sitting around at tables.  
“Order whatever you want,” I tell her as we head over to the counter.  
Astrid: “I want the Vanilla Almond with dates and sea salt”.   
John: “And I’ll have the Chocolate Almond,” I order with a sly smile.   
Astrid and I have a seat at one of the tables.  
Astrid: “So what’s bothering you, John,” I finally gather up the courage to ask.  
John: “Well you remember when we talked about bucket lists?” I try and refresh her memory.  
Astrid: “Yeah,” I nod. “What about em?”  
John: “You have so many aspirations in life and I have none. My entire existence for the past few years has been nothing but living to protect The Tomorrow People of New York City from Ultra.”  
Astrid: “So what’s on your bucket list, John?”  
John: “I’ve been working on one. And I wondered if you wanted to help me with it.”  
Astrid: As long as it’s nothing to dangerous and doesn’t involve getting shot at,” I say to him as our drinks are place down on our table.  
John: “Well, ever been snowboarding?” I ask trying to hide my excitement.

Astrid:  
I’m all bundled up in a thick blue jacket with a fleece hoodie underneath and my favorite sweater under that. I have a multi colored blue, green, and purple beanie on my head with my curly strands on my shoulders. Snowboarding goggles with a big blue band are wrapped around my head on top my beanie.   
Never did I picture myself standing on top of a mountain in snowboarding gear feeling the cold air hit my cheeks.   
“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”  
John: “This coming from the girl who beat down an agent with a gun; the bunny slope should be nothing for you.”  
All this cold white powder around me has my adrenaline pumping. I pull my white goggles down over my eyes and try my first chance at taking off.  
I make it a few feet before falling on my ass. Astrid laughs her infectious laugh as she waddles over to help me up.  
Astrid: “At least you look cute in your gear,” I say poking his puffy purple coat.  
John: “Oh you’ve got jokes,” I say pulling her down.  
Astrid: “John , stop!” I cry out playfully between giggles.  
John:  
I push curls out of her face as the snow continues to lightly fall down on us. I don’t want this moment to end. I nuzzle her nose gently before pressing my lips on hers.


End file.
